Some operating systems use background connections for a number of various tasks, such as software updates, telemetry, and error reporting. In some cases, background connections can compete with regular connections and affect the user experience. In such scenarios, it may appear that a network is not responsive, or a user application, such as a videoconferencing program, can have difficulty establishing a quality connection. To address such issues, the Low Extra Delay Background Transport (LEDBAT) congestion control algorithm provides solutions to optimize background connections.
Although the LEDBAT protocol can help in some scenarios, some aspects of the LEDBAT protocol may not improve the user experience. In fact, some aspects of the LEDBAT protocol may cause issues. For instance, the reliance on one-way measurements can cause issues. The latecomer advantage and the lack of fairness between LEDBAT connections can also be an issue. Also, latency drift can raise issues. Such issues can lead to, among many other problems, saturated connections and unnecessary slowdowns.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.